The Maybe Tomorrow
by Angelfreedom
Summary: Hello everyone, I'm R-freedom I started writing a story "Maybe Tomorrow" but I've lost my email and I've tried to get it back but I couldn't. Anyway, I've published the story with this new account! Here's the summary: Jane. Maura. Time. Can they be together? What will their relationship be? Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters. TNT does.**

**Boston**

_**University of BCU 22nd March 2013,**_

The football field was crowded but silenced.

The horrified eyes of the students were all on the body lying there. A young student was found dead in the field. Apparently, he was killed by a strong hit on the head.

There was in the crowd softs snobs and choked people. Detective Jane RIZZOLI was assigned to this crime scene. She just arrived at the crime scene and waited for the medical examiner to arrive. She hated to work with doctor Pike. He was insulting and incompetent.

So she just does her job and headed back to the precinct. Jane was still dealing with the loss of her partner detective Frost; he was shot by one of Patty Doyle's guys.

Walking to her office, detective Korsak called her to see how she is doing.

"Jane! How are you?" he asked.

She turned and tried to fake a smile, "I'm fine korsak, don't worry".

"I know that you don't like to talk about how you feel, but just so you know I'm here for you, you know that, don't you?" he replied

"Yes I know that, I just haven't been sleeping well lately that's all, thanks". And that was it, she returned to her office and started working on the case. After 1 hour, Korsak and Jane went to interrogate the girl that found the body. She was still in chock but she could talk.

"I was on my way to the library when I heard a scream and tried to find the source but when I went to the field I saw a girl running from a body, so I called the police but I didn't see her", she says as Jane asked her what she saw.

"Are you sure it was a girl running away?"

"Yes she had long blond hair and she was maybe 6 feet long"

"Ok thank you, here's my card if you remember something else feel free to call"

"OK thank you detective".

Jane and Korsak were alone, "we need to see if he had a friend that fits the girl"

"Yes Jane there is Duncan a friend of the victim, he wants to talk to us."

"Let's go!"

"Hello Duncan, I'm detective Korsak and this is detective Rizzoli, so you were friend with Mike?"

"Yes we are old friends from high school"

"Did Mike had problems with anyone?"

"No, but he just split with his girlfriend Emily. They didn't get along anymore."

"Was his girlfriend a blond girl?"

"Yes she is"

Jane and Korsak went to talk with Emily. On their way, Jane hoped that it is going to be an easy classic jealousy case. After thirty minutes talking to Emily she finally confesses to a 1 degree murder.

After arresting her, Jane went back to the precinct and finishes all the paper work that she had to do.

She went home and drown herself with beers so she can sleep a little. The next day was her day off and she didn't know what to do. She was alone, her private life didn't work well. She just split with Casey.

She went to her bedroom and slept. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

The next morning, she woke up at 11am, took a shower got dressed and went out to take a breakfast.

She didn't want to go to a place near so she wouldn't meet someone she knew. She drove off and took her breakfast in a far cozy coffee. On the way out she saw in front of her a yard sale. Not having what to do, she decided to take a look at it.

She was amazed by the things that people seem to appreciate. At the end of her tour, she saw a girl with a laptop on the stand. She walked out to her and saw a Macbook on the table in a good condition.She asked the girl how much it costs.

"Hi, please how much this laptop costs?"

"It's at 400$ dollars", says the girl.

"It still works?"

"Of course it works I wouldn't be saling it otherwise. It was my sister's laptop, I formatted the hard drive."

Jane needed a new laptop. And with her salary it was a good opportunity.

"Ok I'll take it" with that she bought the laptop and headed home.

…

Jane arrived home and with beer in hand took the laptop and sits on the couch.

She turned on the laptop and logged in and accessed to the home screen. At first glance, everything was normal desk, wallpaper, familiar icons Mac. She entered her own credentials to connect to the Internet and for minutes rummaged in programs to ensure that it was able to open all applications: word processor, browser, mail, manager Photo. By launching this latest software, she was surprised to come across a series of photographs.

"Strange, the girl on the stand assured me that she formatted the hard drive." Jane said.

She double clicked to start the slideshow. The photos were of a honey blond girl with hazel eyes. "She is beautiful, maybe the laptop was hers", thought Jane.

Intrigued,she stoppedon some photo to show more information. Every photo had the same info: taken by drmauraisles .

_Doctor Maura Isles…._

Jane decided that before deleting the photos, she will send an email to see if the old owner want them.

**FROM:** Jane Rizzoli

**TO:** Maura Isles

**OBJECT:** Photos

Good evening Dr Isles,

I'm the new owner of your Macbook.

There are still some photos of you on the hard drive of your old laptop.

Would you like me to send them to you or just delete them?

Waiting for your answer.

Jane Rizzoli


	2. Chapter 2

When Jane woke up, she made herself a cup of coffee and went to check her emails.

She found a new email notification.

FROM: Maura Isles

TO: Jane Rizzoli

Object: RE: Photo

Dear Ms Rizzoli,

I think that you have mistaken the email address. If I own a Macbook, I'm sure I didn't sell it.

So the photographs that you found aren't mine.

Best regards.

Maura.

_Maura Isles,_

_Chef medical examiner of the New York City_

So she typed a reply.

" OK!

I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good day.

Jane.

PS: You are a Chef Medical examiner….? Maybe we did meet sometime. I'm a homicide detective at Boston PD and I have worked with NYPD on some cases."

She hit sent.

Jane went to run on that Sunday morning. She came home around 10a.m, took a shower and settle on the couch to watch TV.

She checked her phone only to find 3 missed calls from her mother and a text asking her if she was ok and did she talked to Casey.

She didn't call or texted back her mother because she knew what Angela would say.

"I want to be sure that you'd be taken care of, you are difficult with Casey you didn't even give him the chance to explain himself or to show how much he loves you."

"I can't deal with my mother now" she said to herself.

An hour later, she decided to check her emails. Hoping that she will find a response to change her mind.Was she really hoping to find an email? Was she so desperatefor a friend? She didn't even know this Maura person.

Despite all of this, a huge smile spreads on Jane's face when she saw the notification for a new email. She smiled to herself and opened it.

FROM: Maura Isles

TO: Jane Rizzoli

Object: RE: Photo

Yes, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner in New York. I've been working with the NYPD of for 2 years now.

So you are a BPD homicide detective?! That's awesome and distinguish since female most likely face sexism and racist comment working in a field dominated by men.

_Maura Isles,_

_Chef medical examiner of the New York city_

Jane decided to reply.

"Yes yes! Sometimes they may be rude specially one of them! He's an immature asshole.

But I'm kind used to it even if I give him a hard time. And yes I take care of myself. :p

So tell me about your job?

Jane"

Two minutes later she received an email.

"Language Jane!

They call me queen of death. I don't like jokes like that! Anyway I love my job I feel like I can help those victims. I feel like they tell me things and I translate them to living people you know?! Not any one could do it"

"Yes tell me about it Maur'! My team and I work with certain ME that I don't appreciate. Every time I feel like I'm going to use my gun.

Can I call you Maur?!

PS: Sorry mom for the language "

Jane felt a rush of happiness. This exchange with a stranger made her feel a little bit alive. Asking herself what was wrong with her feeling this way about a complete stranger, she heard the beep of a new email.

She opened it.

" So tell me Jane, do you have a male partner at BPD?

Ps: yes feel free to call me Maur' Janie "

Jane felt a rush of tears streaming down her face. The pain of losing her partner along with the pain of losing Casey.

"Yes I had a male partner, but he passed away 2 weeks ago"

Jane pushed away the laptop and got up to make something to eat. That was something to expect when you talk to strangers on the net.

From the kitchen, Jane heard the beep of a new email but didn't want to read it. After finishing making her meal. She settle on the couch and look at the screen of the laptop there was 2 notifications both from Maura.

"I'm so sorry Jane.

Are you ok?"

"Just so you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.

I know that it sound awkward and that we don't know each other. But actually you have been keeping me company since everybody thinks that I'm too awkward. I don't have a lot of friends you know?! OMG now I sound desperate."

Jane read the email and decided to reply. Why in the world someone would make someone feel this way?"No Maur'! You are right I do need to talk to someone but I'm awkward in my own way yes I don't easily opened up to anyone. Actually I have never opened up to anyone. And you are not desperate you have been keeping me company too.

…

Jane and Maura continued to exchange emails daily. They shared what their days were like. What they liked to do. Jane's mood started to improve every day. Everyone at the precinct noticed that.

She waited every day to go home and start emailing with Maura.

After 2 weeks of emailing, Jane received an email from Maura asking to meet.

"Hi Janie,

Actually I will be at Boston the next week for just one day and I was thinking if you would like to meet.

-Maura "

"Yes I would love that. Actually, I was thinking when It will be possible to meet my friend "

"Jane you are my friend too ,

So next week? I will be there Monday."

30 seconds later

" Ok! I know an Italian restaurant. The owner and his wife are family friends.

How is that sound?"

"That sound amazing Jane!

I can't wait to meet you in person"

" Me too Maur' "

With that Jane turned off her laptop and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter. I don't own the characters.**

….

The week end went off quickly. As Monday start, Jane was feeling quite excited that she is finally meeting her friend. They agreed to meet at the restaurant at 7p.m

At 6p.m, Jane closed the door of her flat. She entered her car and drove to the restaurant.

….

Maura was in front of the restaurant front door at 6:45pm. As she entered, she was greeted by a young woman.

"Good evening, I'm meeting Jane RIZZOLI. She booked a table for two."

"Really? Jane is coming? It's a wonderful surprise."

She looked at the list of the reservation but she didn't find it.

"She must have called my husband Giovanni. He forgot to tell me about it, it's not a problem, I'll find a good spot for you two".

Maura noticed that Silvia was pregnant.

"Would you mind if I take your coat?"

"No thank you I'll leave it with me"

They took the stairs leading tomezzanine.

The owner lead her to a table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you I'll wait for Jane".

Silvia smiled at her and went down the stairs. Maura looked around her, the restaurant was cozy, a feeling of warmth surrounding the restaurant. She liked it. Maura looked at her watch, it was 7.04p.m

….

At 6:50pm, Jane was at therestaurant. She met Giovani the owner and sat to talking to him.

"So how are you doing? Silvia and me were very pleased to know that you were coming tonight."

"Yes! It's been a while since I came here, so how is Silvia? I called her this morning she is not here?"

"no, she stayed at home. At moment, alexander is a little ill"

"how old is he now?"

"one year old next month"

"do you have a photo?"

"yes, look he grows fast" he said as he gave her a photo.

"he's a beautiful baby"

"So you asked Silvia for our best spot! What's the occasion?"

"I'm meeting my new friend Maura she's from New York"

"Ah ok! Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll wait for Maura, thanks"

With that Giovanni lead her to her table where she waited for Maura.

_**7:18p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

"_Jane Rizzoli, do you not know that punctuality is a virtue of kings…." _Blamed Maura, as she watched her watch.

From the table, she could watch the restaurant door. But no single female was in sight.

She took her cellphone, no messages. After a few more minutes she decided to send an email.

"Dear Janie,

I arrived at the Silvia y Giovanni restaurant.

I'm waiting inside.

The food looks delicious. Hurry up, I'm really hungry.

Maura"

…

_**7 :35p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Giovanni came by Jane. " she is still coming?"

"I guess so, maybe the conference didn't finish early"

"did you call her?"

"no, we didn't exchange our cells numbers. We met in the net"

"don't worry, she will be there, you know how is the traffic at this time"

Jane smiled and start writing an email:

"hey Maur',

I'm already at the restaurant. Giovanni can't wait to bring a range of different wines as I told him that you are a wine expert.

-Jane"

…

_**7:56p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Maura was feeling embarrassed and mortified. She was waiting for an hour now.And there were no emails.

"would you like me to call Jane?" Silvia asks Maura.

Silvia has noted Maura's uneasiness and discomfort. She tried to call Jane but there was no answer.

"I think that Jane is stuck at the traffic or at work. If she told you she will be here then she will be. Don't worry".

Maura heard a beep signaling a new email. she looked down at her screen phone.

It was just a notifying email saying that the email to Jane RIZZOLI was not send and that Jane RIZZOLI was an undefined user's mailbox.

_Strange…_

She checked the address email and sends it again.

…

_**8:15p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

"I think that she is no longer coming" says Jane as she accepted the beer that Giovanni gave her.

"I don't know what to say" replied Giovanni.

"Yes me too, anyway I think that I'll be heading home, see you soon" Jane said as she got up.

She had sent two emails but had received no answer.

As she entered her house, she turned on her laptop.

…

_**8:29p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Maura closed the door and took the cab that Silvia had called for her to the airport. On her way there, she arranged her flight.

At 23 past midnight, Maura arrived home. As she entered, she started crying. One more time, people had just left her with no explanation and humiliated her. And one more time she thought that she had a real friend.

She changed from her trip cloths while crying. She turned on her laptop and saw that she had received an email from Jane but it was just on her laptop not on her cellphone.

"I had the impression that you were a truthful person but you are not. You make people feel that you honest but sadly you are not. I thought I had a friend but I was mistaken.

Please don't email me again".

Maura didn't know what to think, she was the one who stayed over an hour waiting for Jane who didn't show up. Angrily Maura decided to reply to Jane.

Jane was awake; she was staring blankly at the ceiling. These past 2 weeks was incredible she laughed and talked to Maura but now she felt so alone. A beep brings her down from her reverie. A new email arrived from Maura.

"What are talking about? I waited for you over an hour at the restaurant but you didn't come! I've sent you 2 emails and you didn't answer"

Jane's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe what she just read. What the hell was wrong with this certain Maura?

"Are you freaking kidding me? At least take the courtesy to tell an easy understanding lie: maybe the snow? And hives Maura! Hives"

_**30 seconds later.**_

"The snow? I don't understand what do you reproach to me Jane. You are the one who didn't come! I was at the restaurant Jane, I waited the whole evening"

"so maybe you were at a wrong restaurant!"

"No. There was just one Silvia y Giovanni restaurant! I even talked to your friend Silvia. Giovanni's wife".

"you are lying Silvia wasn't at the restaurant tonight."

"of course she was there. She is quite short with dark hair and she is pregnant maybe along to 8 months!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter. I really hope you will like it. Waiting for your comments and remarks. **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"Of course she was there. She is quite short with dark hair and she is pregnant maybe along to 8 months!"

What the hell Maura was talking about?!

"You are talking nonsense Maura. It's almost a year that Silvia had the baby"

Before Jane hit sent. She looked off the laptop. This conversation was really awkward. Silvia was really pregnant this time of the LAST year!

She took a long gulp of her beer and rubbed her eyes. She frowned her eyebrows and started examining all Maura's emails. Suddenly, she saw a detail that chocked her and a crazy idea crossed her mind.

"What's the date today Maura?"

"You know it. It's the fifth April."

"Of which year?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Tell me which year please!"

"This girl is crazy", thought Maura. However, she decided to check all Jane's emails. Maura was seized with fear as she spotted one detail that was present in all the emails.

They were all dated April…2013. A year later to the day, compared to today.

Maura was terrified, she turned off her laptop. It took her several minutes to dare start thinking about the situation.

She just stayed there watching the wall in front of her.

She lived in 2012.

Jane lived in 2013.

And for some unknown reasons. The laptop was their only mean to communicate.

_**Next day**_

_Jane! Jane! It can't be true! How am I supposed to believe that Jane is living in 2013? _

Maura didn't even know what to write in her journal, she looked at that sentence chock still showing on her face.

She got up from her bed and after going on her daily routine, headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

After showering, Jane was making some coffee. She took her mug and settled on her kitchen bar.

Jane was sipping on her coffee in silence. Not daring to think of the events of the previous night.

Both of them, didn't want to check their emails. But at some point, the curiosity took over them. They checked their emails, and were relieved that there were no new emails.

Each of them, drove to their respective job. But neither of them could stop thinking about what happened.

At the precinct, Jane entered the café to be greeted by Angela and some pancakes. Korsak greeted her, seeing that Jane was not herself, he decided to just leave it there.

As she was eating, she couldn't stop thinking about Maura. Does she need to talk to her? Why is that she wanted to?

The buzzing of her phone took her off of her reverie.

"Rizzoli!

I'm on my way ok thanks"

..

Maura was finishing some rapport and waiting for some toxicology tests.

Even if she was professional, the events of the night before were making her feel uncomfortable.

She thought about never answering any email again. Those latest weeks were amazing, she didn't feel lonely anymore or awkward. Jane has never made a mean joke about her knowledge. On the contrary, she has told her that it was very enriching. Jane can't be one of the crazy person! But thinking that there is a difference in time made it in doubt.

At lunch time, and as usual Maura sat alone eating her salad. She tried to clear head in vein. She opened her laptop and googled Jane Rizzoli. She found articles about that homicide detective that in order to save her brother and her partner shot the dirty cop through herself. She was a hero. She read five articles about Jane. Now she sure that Jane was not a psycho.

..

Jane was stuck at work late that day. When she got home she was too tired and exhausted to do anything so she just settled to watch TV.

..

Two days had passed since the event and neither Jane nor Maura had send an email. However both of them were feeling lonely.

The third night, Jane decided to send an email to Maura so she turned on her laptop and started.

"Hi Maur'

It has been three days now that we didn't talk and frankly I miss my friend. I don't care if you were living in 2012! OMG it is not even possible did I just said that?!

I don't even know what I'm writing!

You know I checked my laptop and there was nothing wrong with it to tell that it was just a mistake! We really need to talk.

I am afraid too.

-Jane"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm sorry for the delay I know it was long one so sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Anniwndrrr: I get the idea from a book that I read thanks for the review**

**Shivnmcg666, Dare2speed, femerlin: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, comment, correct me or give ideas**

**Xo**

Maura was sitting in her living room, eyes fixed on the documentary she was watching, but her mind was wondering.

After a while, she decided to shoe shopping to change her mind. It was her escape when she was feeling that sad.

Turning on her laptop, she started her task. When the buzzing of a new email startled her.

Within she hoped that it was be Jane.

She opened her emails to find a new email from Jane. Her heart starts beating fast from excitement.

She opened it. She read it two times and didn't know what she may write for an answer.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe what happened.

I can't even say it or write it.

Maybe if we talk about it. It's going to make it better.

I miss talking to you too Jane!"

Jane was fixing her laptop screen. She jumped to the sound of the buzz. Feeling happy as she read it. She missed talking to her too.

"Yes you are definitely right. Honestly how can this be happening?"

_**1 minute later**_

"I don't know, I've done some research but I can't find a rational explanation to this.

I'm living in 2012

You are living in 2013

We can only reach each other using our personal laptops.

Seriously, I don't believe that you are living in 2013. It's impossible."

"I can't believe it either.

I thought that talking to people from a different timeline was impossible.

I'm not lying to you. I live in 2013. I'm not crazy. Do you want me to give a proof?

Maybe I can convince you and hopefully convince myself too."

"I know that you are not crazy, Jane. This whole situation is.

What proof can you give me?"

Jane took several minutes to search for an information.

"So on the 12th April the Lakers are going to play against the Golden state. They are going to be losing 116-115 but at the end of the game Kobe will score a 3 point shoot. They will win."

"Ok! I will watch this game. So I'll leave you now. I have a long day tomorrow"

"Ok Good night Maur'".

"Good night"

…..

_**12**__**th**__** April 2012:**_

Maura decided to something she doesn't do. Go to the bar with her colleagues even if they invited her several times. So she walked to Brandon and asked him if he was going to watch the game that night.

"Yes Maura, we are going to watch together you can join us if you want!"

"Ok so I'll see you all at the bar"

Brandon was stunned, it's the first time that she accepted

The day went quickly and Maura found herself sitting with her colleagues at the bar. It was the last quarter and the Lakers were losing. And as Jane predicted Kobe scored the last 3 point in the last second and the Lakers won.

She couldn't believe it. It's not something that you could predict.

She went straight home and send an email to Jane.

"Oh my God Jane!

Everything went like you said!

You sure did expect this but maybe it was just hazard a coincidence!"

Jane was sitting in her living room waiting for sign from Maura. After reading the email, she answered.

"Hi Maura,

You know what I'll give you a proof and you can say then that its hazard!

Look at this attached file, it's an article!"

Maura opened the article, it was about some random drunk tourist who just had one casino ship with which she played the slot and won 5 million dollars at the Resorts World Casino at 11PM that night.

Maura decided to go the Casino. It was 10pm. She ran out to her car.

At 1am, Maura came back home and send an email to Jane.

"Hi Jane,

Maybe you are sleeping by now.

But when you can, check the article again".

Jane couldn't sleep, wondering why Maura did not answer her. When the buzzing of a new mail was heard, she run to her laptop.

_Why does Maura want me to check the article again?! _ Jane thought.

Anyway she checked the email and was surprised! The article was not about some random drunk tourist but about a young woman that won 5 million dollars by betting one ship. She decided to give all the money to an association and let her name unknown.

Jane couldn't believe what she just read. Then a new email arrived.

"So what are we going to do?

I believe you now"

"Ok! That was not something I was expecting! Maybe start fresh? Be friends again?

So uh.. Good night for now"

" That sound great Jane

Good night"

_**13th April 2013:**_

After a long day, Jane was on her way home when her phone started ringing, it was Giovanni.

"-Hello Jane

-Hi Giovanni, how are you?

-I'm fine, and you? Did you get over your evening?

-Uh… Yes thank you

-Actually, it's about that that I'm calling

-Why is that?

-I was talking with Silvia, and she told me that a year ago, a young woman came to the restaurant and waited for you the whole evening. One night when I was not at the restaurant.

Jane felt a blood rush.

-but why didn't she tell me about it?

-she wanted to tell you but with Casey's surgery she didn't want to disturb you. And she forgot it until I talked to her.

-Wh… what are you sure?

-Yes, she waited for you, and you know what's crazy it was the same day that you were here but a year ago!

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I even went through the camera footage and I did find her!

-What you have a footage?

-Yes, I already send it to you!

...

Jane went straight home and opened her mail, and there it was Giovanni's mail. Her heart started racing.

She opened the email and started the video full screen.

The camera was set in the ceiling, Jane saw the wall watch it was 7pm could see a young woman entering the restaurant, and she was well dressed. You could see her talk to Silvia then the screen went black for a few seconds because it was a video editing you could see the watch now showing 10pm then the young woman walking out the door.

Jane re started the video and paused it to see the women's face. It was Maura's.

The day after, Jane entered the precinct and went to see Cavanaugh.

"-Cavanaugh! I need a time off I'll take two days it's urgent.

-Ok you know that you have plenty of none taken holiday. Is everything ok?

-Thank you, everything's fine I'll take today and tomorrow if it's not a problem?

-No problem

With that Jane went to inform Korsak on her time off. Then she entered her car and drove to where she found the yard sell. She needed to talk to the girl who sold to her the laptop.

Jane parked in front of the house where was the yard sale.

She went and knocked to the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Jane saw the girl from the yard sale.

-hi how can I help you?

-Hello miss isles, can you give me a few minutes to talk?

-Yes, talk about what?

-I bought a laptop from you the other day and… Jane was interrupted by the other girl.

-Yes I recognized you but I won't take it back.

- it's not about that, I just want to ask some questions, may I come in?

-no, what kind of question?

-you told me that the laptop was your sister's, wasn't it?

-yeah?

Undeterred, Jane handed her some photos that she had printed.

-your sister is this young woman, am I wrong?

-yes, it's Maura. How did you get this photos?

-they were still on the laptop. I can email them to you if you want.

She nodded in silence.

-can you tell me where I can find Maura? I really need to talk to her.

-you want to talk to her?

-yes, it's personal and important.

-you can try but I don't think that she will respond!

- why is that?

-because she's dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay, I have lost my email and also we had a crazy 3 months at school! So sorry!**

**Happy reading! Waiting for your reviews!**

**Xo xo**

* * *

_-can you tell me where I can find Maura? I really need to talk to her._

_-you want to talk to her?_

_-yes, it's personal and important._

_-you can try but I don't think that she will respond!_

_- Why is that?_

_-because she's dead_

-Wait what? She's dead?

-Yes, she passed way last year on the 14 June. It was terrible.

-Wha.. What happened?

Jane couldn't believe what she just heard. Maura was dead, she will be dead in two months! What could Jane do?  
-What happened?  
-She was in relationship with a sculpture artist but he was fucking psychopath! He killed her!  
- I heard of this case! The police officers came a little late and she was dead! I can't believe it's Maura!  
- What's so important that you need to talk to her now? You didn't seem to know her the first time.  
- I can't tell you I'm sorry! _You wouldn't believe me anyway Jane thought_. With that she stood up, thanked Maura's sister and walked out to her car.

Jane had tears in her eyes. How can she handle something like this? All this? She knew that she was attached to Maura, she was her best friend no matter what timeline she was living in!

What can she do? She went home and prepared herself for a run to be tired and can sleep. Those informations were making her head hurt. She's going to die. It's difficult to know that about someone, even if you know that person for a very short time, it's difficult to know that this person is going to die.

But Maura, she was unique, special. Knowing that someone as her is going to die in two months, your only friend this days. After a long run, she came back home, showered and went to drink a beer on her couch.

Does she have to tell her? This decision was one of the hardest one she had to make in her life.

She sat on her couch and decided to search for all the information that she could gather. She googled Maura Isles and started to go through all the details. Most of the articles said the same things!

**The chief medical examiner is dead after a relationship with the Sculptor Killer. The Chief Medical Examiner Finds Out Her Love Interest Is A Serial killer Too Late**, a tear rolled on her cheek thinking about her only friend. All the articles didn't contain the way that he murdered her. So Jane decided to try and find how.

Omg how can The Maura Isles, the most intelligent person Jane know, be bluffed and do not see the true person he was.

After sitting and looking at the wall in front of her for fifteen minutes, she started to think: "I have to save her but how can I do that? She is the genius! How did he fool her?"

Trying to think of a solution, she thought maybe she could tell her to not go out with him. But who was she to tell her to or not to date anyone?

She decided to talk with Maura directly. She start writing an email for Maura.

"Hi dear, how is your day so far?

I'm already home and I thought maybe we could talk?

If you can, give me a sign

-R, xo xo"

Meanwhile, Maura had just got home, took a shower and fed Bass. She sat on her couch and turned on her laptop waiting for her dinner to be cooked. She read Jane's email and answered her.

"Good evening Jane,

I'm home too, what do you want to talk about? I hope that it's not a bad thing!

Xo"

"Hi

Well I saw your sister today, I went to ask her some questions about the laptop!"

"Oh! And what did you ask her?"

"I wanted to know where you are but she told me that you lived a tragedy I don't know how to tell you this.. I'm so sorry Maura."

"You are scaring me Jane what is it?"

"She told me that you met a man named Dennis but he turned out not the way you imagined, He hurt you"

"Yes, I already met him years ago and he just came back a week ago. We went out and he gave me a great present a hand sculpture! How can he hurt me? He's caring and loving?

What are you saying?"

"I care about you a lot actually and I don't want him to hurt you! Please can you just take things slowly with him while I look and see what happened?"

"Ok. But I have a question Jane!"

"Yes. Anything?"

"Why didn't you talked to me in person in your lifetime, of course?"

* * *

**a/n: what do you think, should Jane tell her that she will die?**

**Give me your point of you! **

**I will post a new chapter in two days and I'm sorry for the delay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I'll ipdate in two days! I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

"_Ok. But I have a question Jane!"_

"_Yes. Anything?"_

"_Why didn't you talked to me in person in your lifetime, of course?"_

Of all the questions Jane was anticipating, she couldn't of this one. It was the worst question ever.

She stared at her laptop screen reading Maura's last email over again, thinking what will she probably say. After a few minutes, she decided that she will not tell Maura why she couldn't talk to her in her timeline.

"_I can't tell her and I don't want to lie to her! I will try to avoid the situation.",_ Jane thought  
" Well after talking with your sister, I decided that I'd rather spare you the hurt first.

Maur', I don't know how to ask you this.  
Maura you are my best friend you know me better than anybody, but can you trust me? I just want to make you avoid the hurt he will cause you, please don't tell him anything or act in strange way just be yourself with him.  
I'll explain when I can"  
"Jane, you know me well too and you know that it takes a lot from me to trust you without you giving me information. But I promise you that I will wait for your explanation before doing anything"  
"Thank you Maura, good night"  
"Good night Jane"

Maura was chocked at her reaction. She was not the person to make decisions or assumptions without having any information to work with. But she had a feeling, a strange feeling deep down that she should trust Jane. She didn't know why but her guts tell her that's the best thing to do.  
Omg it's the first time that I take a decision based on a feeling or my guts like Jane could say.

The next morning, Jane went to precinct and asked Korsak if he know somebody in the NYPD that can give them information about a case.

"Korsak, do you know someone at the NYPD that can give you information about a case?"

"Yes, I know detective Jordan, I helped him in one of his cold cases and got a lead so he owes big time. But which case? Is it something important?"

" I... Yes it's something very important to me. But I can't tell you everything.. Just not yet."

"Ok Jane. I trust you" Korsak said. "So tell me what case it is?"

"Well, it's the sculptor killer case. I want to know every detail".

"Ok. I'll call him the second he come back, he is taking some time off. He will be back I think at the end of this week."

Jane was stuc with paperwork the rest of the day. Five days passed and Jane was waiting for any sign from Korsak. She was worried about Maura a lot and always sending emails asking how was she. She was surprised that Maura gave her time and didn't push her to tell what's going on. She respected Maura more and more and she cherished every moment talking with the blonde even if it's by mail.

On the sixth day after asking help from Korsak. Jane was sitting in her desk tired she just came back from an arresting a killer.

At 5p.m, Korsak came at the bullpen and asked Jane, " Jane, we need to talk about what you asked me. However, we couldn't not talk here. How about we meet at the Dirty Robber at 7.30pm?"

"Ok, Korsak I'll be there."

Jane couldn't think straight she was worried and stressed. She was at the Dirty Robber at 7pm and waited for Korsak. She was taking the last sip of her beer when Korsak entered the bar.

"Hi Jane, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine, so let's talked directly, the case you want to know about is a very big and complicated case."

"Yes I know. Actually I know the sister the M.E his last victim."

"Oh! And how do you know her?"

"It's a long story. I'll talk to you about it another time. I'm sorry Korsak but I need to trust me.

Korsak nods letting Jane know that he understand. "So can you contact give me the information?"

"Yes, but it's gonna be confidential! He will be sending them tomorrow!"

"Oh my God thank you thank you!"

"Just be careful Jane!"

"Yes I will" Jane loved the fatherhood side of Korsak. They stayed for another two beers talking about work and life.

_**11p.m Jane's house:**_

Jane was sitting on her bed when she starts writing an email to Maura like every night.

"Good evening Maur',

How was your day? Are you OK? Did you see Dennis today?

How does he trait you?

I'm sorry! Those are a lots of questions like always! LOL

But I want to know that you are fine!

Xo xo"

Jane waited about half an hour and didn't receive any answer so she starts to worry. Maura had today off. What happened to her?

**So what do you think happened to Maura? **

**Give me your thoughts and idea of what you want to happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

_**11p.m Jane's house:**_

_Jane was sitting on her bed when she starts writing an email to Maura like every night._

"_Good evening Maur',_

_How was your day? Are you OK? Did you see Dennis today?_

_How does he trait you?_

_I'm sorry! Those are a lots of questions like always! LOL_

_But I want to know that you are fine!_

_Xo xo"_

_Jane waited about half an hour and didn't receive any answer so she starts to worry. Maura had today off. What happened to her?_

* * *

Jane opened her eyes to find that she had fallen asleep waiting for Maura to answer her. It was 5a.m. she decided to check her inbox and prepare herself to go for a run.

Two emails were waiting for her.

The first one;

"Dear Jane,

I was called for an emergency at work. I was busy finishing the autopsy so I couldn't answer you right away. I'm fine and yes I've met Dennis for a coffee.

I know that it might sound weird but you are the first person, in years, that is caring for me that much even if we haven't met yet.

Xo -M"

The second one:

"I think you've fallen asleep

Good night Jane."

"Good morning Maur',

Yes I've fallen asleep yesterday.

I'm really glad you are Ok.

Have a nice day. And please be careful.

-J"

Two weeks had passed and Jane was still waiting for Korsak's contact to give the case files.

Every day she waited to go home and send an email to Maura to see if she is Ok. And every night she'd end up talking with Maura and knowing even more about her.

After sending an email, she got up changed her running clothes and went for a morning jog. At 8a.m, she was at the station ready for another day of work. When she approached her desk, she noticed a folder on it with her name. Jane checked it and for her surprise it was the sculptor killer files. She hided the in her drawer.

Her day was a long way went by, interrogation and arresting a murderer for a robbery that went wrong. She was waiting impatiently to come back home so she can read all the files.

At 8p.m, she declined Korsark and Frankie's offer for a drink. She went straight home, changed and ordered Chinese food. The delivery came as she was vacuuming to try and relieve the stress she was feeling. Vacuuming was her only way to relax.

After eating, she opened the file and started writing and taking notes.

There was files about four victims in Minneapolis, Saint-Paul, Jackson Ville and Saint-Louis. All of them were found in plaster, their harms were cut off. They were all prostitutes.

Then there was the file about the first case in New-York.

**-The victim found in The Grant Museum of Fine Art:**

**Age: **fifties.

**Cause of death: **asphyxiation.

**Nickname: **Cruela.

**Put in a storage for 2 to 6 months.**

**Found in plaster. **

Prostitute.

Junky.

No dental care.

Hands cut off so no fingerprints.

Cigarettes' burns on her feet.

**-The victim found in The Caroussel:**

**Age: **mid-thirties.

**Cause of death: **asphyxiation.

**Time of death: **24 hours ago. At 8a.m

Prostitute.

Junky.

Hands cut off so no fingerprints.

Cigarettes' burns on her feet.

**-The victim found in the zoo:**

**Age: **mid-twenties.

**Cause of death: **asphyxiation.

**Time of death: ** 4 hours ago. At 11a.m

**A high percentage of cocaine in her blood.**

Prostitute.

Junky.

Hands cut off so no fingerprints.

Cigarettes' burns on her feet.

Jane sorted all the information and the photos. At the bottom of the files there was what she was afraid to see. The file about Maura's death!

**-The M.E, Maura ISLES death:**

She hadn't the strength to start reading it. Her eyes were stuck on the title. She couldn't move them.

She took several long breaths and started reading.

**-The M.E, Maura ISLES death:**

**Cause of death: **stabbed and thrown down the elevator.

As she continued reading the details, her eyes became teary. But, when she looked at the photos, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Tears were streaming down her face, her heart was beating fast. She couldn't let that happen. It was horrible.

Jane learned that Maura had saved him after being brought to the NYPD morgue and being announced dead by the EMT.

"_She saved him, and now he's going to kill her" _, Jane thought.

She started writing an email to Maura to see if she is Ok. And give her a lead on Dennis. She decided to let Maura

"Hey Maura,

Hope you are fine. How was your day?

Look I need you to do something for me, I know about all the secrecy around a case, and that you work by the rules. Anyway, I suppose that you have a lot of victims right now. They are all prostitutes and sculpted as "Venus de Milo".

You need to look for a prostitute, her name is Rachel Dugan. It will lead you to the sculptor Killer.

Tell me what you will find.

Have a good night. –J"

"Jane, I trust you. And if this will help avoid further victims. I will for sure suggest it to the detectives tomorrow.

Good night to you too. –M"

A week had gone by, and Jane was starting to lose patience. She needed to tell Maura that Dennis was the sculptor killer, and that he's going to kill her. But she couldn't be forward. Jane didn't want to scare Maura off and lose her.

What she didn't know that the next email from Maura contained a revelation that is going to startle her and make her lose patience at once.

* * *

**What do you think this revelation is going to be?**

**What do you think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts.**

**And sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. **

**Happy reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previousy:**

_A week had gone by, and Jane was starting to lose patience. She needed to tell Maura that Dennis was the sculptor killer, and that he's going to kill her. But she couldn't be forward. Jane didn't want to scare Maura off and lose her._

_What she didn't know that the next email from Maura contained a revelation that is going to startle her and make her lose patience at once._

* * *

"Hi Jane,

After a long investigation, we've found Rachel Dugan's house. It appears that she hadn't be home for several months now. She kept a journal, where she talked about abusing her little son Mark years ago and then give him to a foster family. We are trying to find him because he has a strong motive: revenge. Also all the prostitutes who had been found, had a sons and did the same thing as Rachel give them away. It was like you said, Jane. So maybe you are going to prevent more murders.

We are thinking that maybe Mark Dugan is behind all the murders.

Anyway, enough talking about work.

I just saw Dennis, he took me on a date and confessed his feeling to me. He asked me to marry him Jane! I didn't give him an answer, he gave me time to think about his offer.

So, I need to a decision. In order to do it, I need you to trust me, like I did, and tell me what he did to me?

Because Honestly, I can't think that he can hurt me. I'm considering his offer, I love him.

So please Jane! Tell me what did he do that you can't even talk to me in your timeline?"

After reading the second of the email, for what felt like a thousand times, Jane let out a long breath she didn't even realize, she was holding.

She clicked on reply and stared at the screen not knowing what to answer her.

Jane started writing all her thoughts.

"Oh My God Maura. Don't do this! You can't marry him! He will hurt you badly

OMG don't do this!

I don't know how to tell you this, he is the sculptor killer. Dennis is Rachel Dugan's son. You need to believe me! He's the sculptor killer."

Jane was crying as hits send.

Maura on the other hand was waiting for Jane's answer. As read the email she couldn't believe any word.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't like what you are saying, it's impossible. Dennis is caring, soft and loving man, I can't believe that he would hurt a fly less a human being. You don't even know him. It's mean to talk about someone that way."

"Maura, I know that's hard to believe but you have to trust me! He's freaking psychopath. He's crazy he will hurt you."

Almost instantly a reply came.

"I can't Jane, THIS whole situation IS crazy. YOU living in another timeline! And now you are telling me that the man who just proposed to me is an abominable monster! I can't believe this. I'm sorry Jane but that's it."

"Maura please at least don't tell him anything to upset him. I will give proof. Be careful. If you can ty to ask him about his mother and don't let him notice anything suspect in your behavior.

Please be careful, I'll never be able to forgive myself if he hurts you!"

Jane waited for answer, in vein. She started to stress.

"_What if he hurts her now? OMG I'll be the one responsible of it! What can I do?" _Jane couldn't sleep. She kept thinking all night.

Four days had past, Jane kept sending emails every day to Maura but she didn't receive an answer.

One night, after she came home late. She was surprised with a mail from Maura.

"Good evening,

I did like you suggest and asked Dennis about his parents. They are both dead Jane. I saw their graves. I can't believe I trusted you and did what you asked. You didn't see his face, he was so so sad. You don't go and accuse people of being monsters. I'm sorry Jane but this is a crazy situation.

I said yes to his proposal."

* * *

**What should Jane do? If Maura doesn't trust her anymore?**

**Give me your ideas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

_From Maura to Jane:_

"_You don't go and accuse people of being monsters. I'm sorry Jane but this is a crazy situation._

_I said yes to his proposal."_

* * *

Maura said yes, Jane was confused, feeling bad and stressed. She read all the files over and over again to try and find a proof to convince Maura with. She already told Maura, he is Rachel Dugan's son. She should have anticipated that Dennis must have covered his track and changed the story of his past. He is going to lie of course and no feeling will show on his psychopath face.

Dennis was a predator, he must have planned everything. _"What the hell is happening?",_ Jane said to herself, "_This is a freaking disaster, how can I help her if she doesn't trust me anymore?"_

Jane was attached to Maura, she wanted to save her. She is her friend, the only one who has helped her with the loss of her partner, she was there for her. Jane meant well. However, everything went the wrong way. Maura is going to marry the man who is going to brutally kill her.

Destiny has chosen Jane to save Maura. At this point, Jane has one feeling, a bad one, which is: she has screwed everything up. Her strategy to give Maura indications didn't work as she expected.

Jane was missing something that will show Maura who Dennis really is. How can she relate him to all the murders? There must be something but she didn't know it yet. She couldn't waste more time.

Three hours had passed and Jane was pacing in front of her couch. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing a hundred kilometers a minute. She wanted to scream. She wished that Maura had believed her. She wanted to find that damn thing that will give proof.

Knowing that her stressful state will not lead her anywhere. She decided to take a step back and think about all the information that she had about the case. She took a notepad and started listing all the informations.

**List: **

**Dennis was abused by his mother Rachel.**

**He killed four times at Minneapolis, Saint-Paul, Jacksonville and Saint-Louis.**

**Maura saved him: he nearly died of Inderal overdose.**

**All the victims were asphyxiated and had Inderal in there systems.**

"_Wait.. What? That's it! YES! Inderal. He was exposed to Inderal. Omg I need to email Maura!" _Jane was talking to herself.

She sat on her couch and start writing an email to Maura.

"Hi Maura,

I've found it I've found it. Remember when you saved Dennis' life? He nearly died from an Inderal overdose. Look for Inderal in the victims systems. Don't you see the connection?

Also there are some victims in Minneapolis, Saint-Paul, Jacksonville and Saint-Louis. Look for them it's related to the case. The same MO. And it's also the same cities that Dennis has promoted his book. Please Maura, I don't want you to get hurt.

Please Maura, answer me!"

* * *

When Maura read Jane's email, she started to think that maybe this was a weird coincidence that Dennis had been in the same cities at the time of the murders.

"_It is weird but I need something more than that. I can't just accuse him for something like that."_Maura thought. She decided that she's going to ask him about his time at one of the cities and the murder that been there.

The next day, after work, Maura met Dennis at a restaurant. All through the meal, Maura was nervous about the way she's going to bring the subject up. Even if she didn't believe that he was a killer, she couldn't stop thinking about what Jane has been asking in all her emails: _"be careful, don't let him notice anything"._ She tried to shut the thoughts out, telling herself that she shouldn't think that way and believe something that was said by a person that claimed living in 2013.

She excused herself to the bathroom. When she was alone, she start having all this questions. Did she just think of Jane as a crazy person? Her only friend and person caring for her? Oh my God! What is happening to me?

Maura was feeling tears forming so she took a deep breaths and decided come back.

After talking with Dennis about his last book signing. He asked her about her work, she seize the opportunity and told him that they found a similar case back in Minneapolis. She told him the case was not yet solve. He interrupted her and told her that when he was at Minneapolis, this case was all over the news. They talked more and then called it a night. Dennis drop Maura off to her house before going to his.

She kicked her heels off and started writing an email to Jane.

* * *

Jane just entered her House after a drink with Frankie. She turned on her laptop and check her email.

As opened the email, she was chocked and started to feeling angry and sad.

* * *

**Why would Jane feel angry and sad? What could possibly Maura tell her? **

**Give me your ideas! **

**I love your reviews :D**


End file.
